


It's Beginning to Hurt

by Astrin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrin/pseuds/Astrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if what happened in Heroes really is the breaking point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Hurt

They're hugging longer than she would have thought possible given the state they're both in.

Him with his freshly applied bandages. _And he's not thinking about the ones making sure she isn't staining his shirt on the inside right now, but about the new set he has wrapped around his heart. _His head safely tucked away in between her shoulder and neck, nuzzling just a bit too much, giving away a bit too much as his lips skim her skin.__

Her with the knowledge that she broke cover for him and would do so again in a heartbeat. _We're talking about Jack O'Neill for Christ's sake! As if she'd have a choice. _Her arms caressing his back, ever so gently drawing him in, her feet moving closer to his with every breath she takes.__

They've been doing this dance for too long. Both knowing it can't continue. Both unwilling to stop.

Jack is the first one to break away. With a deep sigh he kisses her. Once, just below her ear. 

Sam can't help but let out a soft gasp, tears starting to well up again. Their faces only inches away from each other, their eyes completely focused on each other. They don't need words or they haven't up until now. But Sam knows it's time and it's killing her only thinking about what she's about to say.

'I don't think I can do this anymore. It's beginning to hurt.' A single tear escapes Sam's eye when she turns around and leaves the room. 

She can barely make it to her lab, before she breaks down. Sitting on the floor she pulls out her phone and rings her brother. 'What was the name of your friend again?'

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sam is already seeing Pete before 'Heroes' in canon, but I still feel like that up until now she and Jack thought they could get away with their feelings for each other, but not after losing Janet. And I'm also fine with this timeframe as I still don't know what to do with 'Grace' and I tend to deny knowing about the existence of that episode even after all these years.  
> (And thank you James Lasdun for borrowing me the title, which is the same as his wonderful short story.)


End file.
